The Developmental Core coordinates and supports faculty development and new research initiatives through a variety of mechanisms. The Core solicits applications, arranges for proposal review, provides formal critiques, and internally funds pilot studies - Developmental Research Grants - of high merit that are proposed by CAIR investigators and postdoctoral Fellows. On occasion, investigators may encounter opportunities to gather time-sensitive data related to novel or emerging issues. These unique research opportunities are also supported by the Core. Using an application format and review process modeled after the NIMH Small Grant Program, funding for preliminary studies is prioritized to support new investigators and postdoctoral Fellows who are seeking to initiate lines of innovative pilot research. Developmental projects that are expected to lead to extramural grant applications by presently unfunded investigators and Fellows are given priority for support. In order to increase the number of ethnic or racial minority investigators entering the field, the Core will make an annual dissertation support award to a minority graduate student in the Midwest who plans an AIDS-related dissertation. In addition to providing developmental study funds, the Core coordinates CAIR's internal mechanisms for the peer review of manuscripts, scientific conference presentations, and planned grant applications of Center investigators and Fellows. The Developmental Core is also responsible for planning and coordinating monthly CAIR Conferences, the Center's Research Seminar series, andnew in this Center renewal periodCAIR's half-day themed Hot Topic seminars for researchers and service providers. Finally, also new in this renewal period and in collaboration with the Intervention Support and Dissemination Core, the Developmental Core will hold a Biannual Community HIV Prevention Conference, which will focus on developing and strengthening relationships with community based organizations.